Make an exploratory examination of the structure, functioning, and interpersonal dynamics of a family form that is becoming increasingly common-the mother and child in a two-person family-through 1.5 two hour interviews. The one-parent/one-child family would be compared with three other family forms: the two-parent/one-child family; the one-parent/two- or three-child family; and the formerly married childless individual. Families with children would be divided equally between those with children age six or under and twelve to eighteen years old. Partly structured interviews would be conducted with 100 women and with their children (in the adolescent subsample), drawing questions from the publications of several highly respected researchers. The interviews would explore consequences of the family form on the "focal woman" (her work, leisure, economic well-being, educational pursuits, and perception of the parental role) and on the "focal child".